


The Morning After

by Muggleishly



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muggleishly/pseuds/Muggleishly
Summary: The morning after an intimate moment.
Relationships: Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal)
Kudos: 14





	The Morning After

The next morning came far too early with the distinctive bellow of an unusual creature. Deet had slept in the crook of Rian's arm and he woke up glad they had slipped away to keep watch. He gently kissed her awake and she stirred with a look of pleasantness.

"Well, Good morning." He murmured and glanced down towards the others. A Gelfling unknown to him was speaking with Brea, a Dousan at that. An eerie feeling washed over him as he watched the exchange.

"Morning already?" Deet sighed while brushing her hand along his cheek. The gesture made goosebumps spread over Rian's skin and he caught her hand to kiss the palm.

"Afaird so love and it looks like we have company." Rian sighed as he helped them both sit up. Brea was calling both their names and reality was rearing its ugly head.


End file.
